DerSchnitzelkicker as "Glenn" (Return to the Island)
19:18 DerSchnitzelkick ~DerSchnit@pool-98-110-135-12.bstnma.east.verizon.net has joined #nickel 19:19 Ah okay, so here we go 19:19 <@numbuhthreefan> Hi, DerSchnitzelkick. Thanks for trying out for Total Drama Roleplay's sixth season. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. Please start us off by stating your username and the name of your character. 19:19 Okay, so my username on the wiki is DerSchnitzelkicker and my character's name is Glenn 19:20 Shall I give a description or are we just getting into the improv bit? 19:20 <@numbuhthreefan> (no, what you have is fine) 19:20 <@numbuhthreefan> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 19:20 All righty 19:21 *Deep breath* 19:21 <@numbuhthreefan> Great. First, we're going to ask you questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 19:21 Fire away 19:21 <@numbuhthreefan> A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 19:21 Do I? No 19:21 <@numbuhthreefan> B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 19:22 No, he's probably going to avoid dating 19:22 <@numbuhthreefan> C. What is your character's label and role? More specifically, what is their stereotype, and are they a hero, a villain, or neither? 19:22 His label is the Metalhead, and his alignment's mostly good 19:23 How major a role he'll have, I guess we'll have to see 19:23 <@numbuhthreefan> Alright. Now, we will begin a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. Your character for your scene is Lindsay. Please begin. 19:23 numbuhthreefan has changed nick to Lindsay3 19:23 <@Lindsay3> Hi, Glenn! 19:24 *Takes headphones off and looks up* Uh... hey? 19:24 What do you want? 19:25 Kind of looking for some private time here, you know? 19:25 <@Lindsay3> I was just wondering if you knew where my lipgloss went. 19:25 It sprouted wings and flew away with the gulls. 19:25 Did you check under your covers? 19:26 Under the bed? 19:26 <@Lindsay3> Yes, but I didn't see it. 19:26 <@Lindsay3> Do you know if Heather took it? 19:26 I wouldn't put it past her... 19:26 What color was it? Maybe she put it on today. 19:27 <@Lindsay3> Ok, I'll go ask. 19:27 *Flips headphones back on and lies on back* 19:27 <@Lindsay3> Umm, it a really pretty pink. 19:27 *Takes phones off* 19:27 <@Lindsay3> Wait, are you even listening to me anymore? 19:27 "Pretty pink"? 19:28 Not sure your "pretty" and my "pretty" match up, so can't help you there 19:28 But all right, let's see if I can help you out 19:28 <@Lindsay3> Umm, I think I'll just go ask Heather now. 19:28 You want me to ask someone else if they might've seen it? 19:29 Could see if Gwen or Courtney knows. *Shrugs* 19:29 <@Lindsay3> sure go head 19:29 <@Lindsay3> We'll end the scene here. Thanks for trying out. The final cast list will be posted on Thursday, December 19 on TDIFan13's blog, and the first episode of Total Drama Roleplay will begin the following day at 6:00 PM EST. You may leave now. 19:29 All righty, thanks 19:29 DerSchnitzelkick ~DerSchnit@pool-98-110-135-12.bstnma.east.verizon.net has left #nickel [] Category:Total Drama Roleplay season six auditions Category:Auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay auditions